User blog:Suchae34g/Epic Duel
So, since Live Duels existed for while now, and I feel that Epic monsters are now kind of forgotten, I want to create a new type of Duel that popularize them more and easily assesscible for everyone. The Duel would consist of Epic monsters at LvL 90, and they will use lvl 5 Runes, and the prize will be a bit less valuable. But in return, monsters in this duel can use their Special Skill and it will be open for free. Requirement As stated above, it will be for free. No Gems Reward If you lose twice in the duel, your duel will be over and you will get your reward based on your performance. You can also finish it if you reach 6 wins in the duel 0 win : 2000 Gold, 1000 Food 1 win : 5000 Gold, 3000 Food 2 wins : 10000 Gold, 6000 Food 3 wins : 1 Gem, 14000 Gold, 8000 Food 4 wins : 1 Gems, 1 Random Elemental Cell, 25000 Gold, 9000 Food 5 win : 2 Gems, 1 Random Elemental Cell, 30000 Gold, 10000 Food 6 win : 3 Gems, 1 Time Limited Avatar (Kaori, last for 1 week), 100000 Gold, 15000 Food, 1 Random Elemental Cells Achievement Unlike other Duel, there will be a Duel Achivement, where you can get more valuable prize if you achieve it. There are 5 achievements and you can see it by pressing Achievement on the upper right corner of the screen. Beginner Luck : Reach 6 wins in the Duel for the first time. +5 Gems Monster Rookie : Reach 6 wins for 3rd time. +Elemental Cell Chest Monster Amateur : Reach 6 wins with no lose. +20000 Food, +10 Gems Dedicated Duelist : Play Duel for 3 month. +15 Gems, + 1 Permanent Avatar (Hellborne) Monster Master : Reach 6 wins with your monsters without damaged and no lose. +20 Gems, + 1 Permanent Avatar Frame (Gold) Available Monsters (Attacker) Kaori Hard hitting Thunder-Light Attacker with Extra Turns Runes : 3 Strength Runes *Star Killer *Deadly Haiku *Shikake Waza *Be Water Inknatius Dark-Metal Artifact Attacker with heavy-hitting moves Runes : 3 Strength Runes *Ninkja Shot *Bombink *Dark Storm *Ink Waterfall Burning Rogue Dark-Fire Attacker that inflict Burn and Poison Runes : 3 Strength Runes *Dark Poison Bolt *Burning Bolt *Burning Arrows Rain *Quick Potion Postiguraf Dark-Magic Attacker with Poison, Bleed Runes : 3 Strength Runes *Blood Thirst *Extradimensional Poison *Rotten Claws *Postiguraf Curse Nautilus-1 Metal-Water Attacker who utilizes Extra Turn, Freeze Runes : 3 Strength Runes *Prey Becomes Hunter *Glaciar Blast *Pressure Strike *Surface Strike Karasu Dark-Thunder Attacker with heavy hitting moves, Stun, Daze and heal himself Runes : 3 Strength Runes *Wasabi Shuriken *Ninjato with Pepper *Iga-Mono *Uchigatana Chop Kimmel's Gift Dark-Magic Attacker with massive damaging move and without cooldown Runes : 3 Strengths *Grudge *Wrecking Ball *Spiky Anvil *Rancor Available Tank Prototyperion Nature-Metal Artifact Tank with Healing and Stun Runes : 3 Life Runes *Sam Maloof *Paul Seller *60 Tons per Inch *40 Tons per Inch Sir Francis Rock Metal-Earth Tank with multiple heavy-hitting moves and able to Shield Break Runes : 3 Life Runes *Marcoturbulence *Spacequake *Evanescent Wave *Altered Vectors Koarim Earth-Nature Tank with Shield and Taunt Rune : 3 Life Runes *Australian Stamp *I Hate Quantas *Ode to a Koala Bear *Microcorys Bulwark Available Denier Bonnie Bark Dark-Fire Denier with Total Blind, Possession Runes : 3 Speed *Weapon of Mass Distraction *Cannie Fatale *Attaction Distraction *Lawlesness Love Available Curser Volray Thunder-Water Curser who nerfs enemies with Daze, Blind and drain their stamina Runes : 3 Team Speed *Triple Bubble Torrent *Brutal Discharge *Blinding Lightnings *Infinity Voltage MC Boss Earth-Thunder Curser with Stun, Daze Runes : 2 Team Speed, 1 Strength Runes *The Music is Too Loud *Flashy Dancing Lights *Drop it Down Low *S is for Shieldbreaker Salamander Fire-Metal Curser who deals heavy dmg and inflicts Elemental Weakness Runes : 2 Team Speed, 1 Strength *Hot Soup *Embers of Lava *Hot Rock *Mercury Shot Soulfagous Fire-Magic Curser who messes up with opponents stamina while retaining its own Runes : 3 Team Speed Runes *Bleeding Soul *Soul Devour *Soulfagous Diet *Stamina Suction Mecharasu Metal-Thunder Curser with heavy hitting moves, Stun, Daze Runes : 3 Strength Runes *VR Enhanced Blade *N3 Cut Mode *Mechajutsu *Omega Shuriken Available Support Rootziel Nature-Light Support with multiple Healing moves and inflict Random Effect at the opponents Runes : 3 Team Speed Runes *Remedial Element *Vital Element *Pervesive Runes *Endurance Roots Musu Earth-Water Support with PER, and some hard hitting moves Runes : 3 Team Speed *Cleaning Whirlpool *Mass Shield *Rocks Shower *Mass Regeneration Panzus Magic-Earth Support who can cast multiple immunities Runes : 3 Team Speed *For Everything Except Death *Yours the Blame, Mine the Shame *Lucky Has Nothing to Worry *Nothing To Answer Cybele Nature-Earth Support with heavy-hitting moves, PER, Poison, and Negate Healing Runes : 3 Team Speed Runes *Team Roots *Tilt Balance *Forbidden Rest *Spread Illness Daganth Dark-Light Support Runes : 3 Team Speed Runes *Silulsi *Expulsi Prisis *Corrupendio *Locoeus Esthirel Fire-Light Support who inflict Blind and Burn Runes : 3 Team Speed *Serra's Shout *Serra Blessing *Judging Light *Sodom Tears Primigenius Rhinoram Furhem Skeel Trooper Hippierion Sweeperion Stoirm Teashire Growler Jopper Grand Epic Duels At the end of every month, the Epic Duel will be replaced by Grand Epic Duels. It functioned like Grandmaster Duel (you can put your own monsters, your own runes set, and your relics) and you can get more valuable prizes. But the matchmaking will be more balanced and instead of 6 wins, you need to get 10 wins to finish the duel and your duel will over if you get at least 3 loses Requirement : 4 Epic Tokens (you can get it by completing Lucky Master, Buy Cells, Craft Runes, and Log In everyday goal in Daily Goal) or 15 Gems Reward 0 Win : 40000 Golds, 12000 Foods 1 Win : 1 Gems, 60000 Golds, 19000 Foods 2 Wins : 1 Gems, 60000 Golds, 20000 Foods 3 Wins : 1 Gems, 70000 Golds, 21000 Foods 4 Wins : 1 Gems, 90000 Golds, 22000 Foods 5 Wins : 2 Gems, 100000 Golds, 24000 Foods 6 Wins : 2 Gems, 2 Random Elemental Cells, 120000 Golds, 26000 Foods 7 Wins : 2 Gems, 1 Random Elemental Cells, 1 Elementium, 140000 Golds, 28000 Foods 8 Wins : 3 Gems, 2 Elementium, 1 Time-Limited Frame (Bronze with texture, last for 2 weeks), 2 Random Elemental Cells, 160000 Golds, 30000 Foods 9 Wins : 4 Gems, 3 Elementium, 1 Time-Limited Frame (Iron with monster jaw, last for 3 Weeks), 3 Random Elemntal Cells, 160000 Golds, 34000 Foods 10 Wins : 5 Gems, a Lvl 2-4 Rune Chest, 1 Permanent Exclusive Avatar (unique Kaori picture), 1 Permanent Frame (Sword), 5 Elementium, 5 Random Elemental Cells, 200000 Golds, 40000 Foods *IF YOU GET 10 WINS WITHOUT GETTING A LOSE, YOU CAN GET 5 GEMS EXTRA. Category:Blog posts